


Dire Dreams

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of companion piece to "Reverie" but darker. It's Dean's turn to have sexy dreams about his litttle brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Dreams

In the precise instant his fist made contact with Sam's jaw, Dean awoke trembling and aghast, unable to comprehend the reason for such a nightmarish dream.

Still shaking, he turned his head to glance over at his brother.  
The sight of Sam's chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept only contributed in part to obliterating the actions of his dream-self, for the punch he'd thrown at his little brother had been the tail-end of the whole sequence; a coda to mark what had gone before.

To make everything worse, the dream hadn't been just a one-off, some weird distortion of his and Sam's reality brought on by an overindulgence of beer or an adrenaline low after a particularly gruesome hunt.  
No, Dean had been experiencing these nightmares for days now, each time his behaviour towards Sam becoming more violent, not to mention the most disturbing aspect of all, the sexual overtones with his sibling as the unwilling partner. 

 

Accompanied by a forlorn sigh, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed to rest his elbows on his knees and rub at his face, hands trying to scrub away all the nightmare had shown him. 

But as he was fast learning, it was almost impossible to remove the images.  
In the past few days he'd tried to ignore all of it but his mind and body didn't show any desire to comply and the urges that assailed him in the nightmares had begun to bleed into real life.

 

He'd paled to white only the other day when for the first time his cock had jerked against the cloth of his jeans at the sight of Sam exiting the bathroom with only a skimpy motel-issue towel around his hips, his chest bare.

Dean had squeezed his eyes closed, refusing to surrender to the impulse of grabbing his sibling and throwing him down on the bed to lick the tantalising drops of water from the tanned skin.

Not knowing how else to deal, he'd turned away, to be met by the sight of the garish wallpaper, but anything was better than staring at Sammy as if he was a succulent treat just waiting for Dean to begin chewing on.

 

Unfortunately the wallpaper hadn't had the desired calming effect and to Dean's horror his cock had decided an ostentatious hard-on was necessary, causing him to rush past his sibling out through the door to the Impala, leaving Sam to look on confused.

Slipping into the car, Dean had discreetly taken care of the problem, but instead of a parade of busty Asian beauties in the most kinky of poses, all that imprinted itself on his mind was Sam exposing his naked body in those self-same postures.

As the milky come slathered over his fingers, he groaned in denial, in total rejection of what had just happened. He COULD not, WOULD not let this happen again.  
Tonight he'd get blind drunk.  
If he passed out maybe he'd be too sloshed to dream and the circle would be broken. 'Yeah, it's gonna work,' Dean muttered to himself while he cleaned up, 'it's gotta!'

 

'What the fuck! Booze is supposed to dull the senses,' the elder Winchester mused in despair that night as once again the unbidden dream took shape in his mind.  
Unfortunately for Dean, instead of dulling his senses, the alcohol seemed to have heightened them even more, judging by his raging libido.

In the dream, Sam was handcuffed butt-naked to the bed, a gag around his mouth.  
Dean knew he'd put it there himself, not so much for the sexy effect but for the more practical one of keeping Sam from making any sounds, though Dean's dream alter-ego wallowed in the consideration that soon he'd be able to subjugate Sam to his will and do away with the gag.  
He'd probably keep the handcuffs however, for the sight of Sam struggling ineffectually against them was pleasurably erotic.

 

Looking down at his restrained brother, Dean tweaked one of Sam's nipples.  
“How're you doing there Sammy? If you were a little bit more collaborative, I could let you loose. No, huh?” he grinned when Sam's silent answer was to tug even harder at his unbreakable bonds.

On his feet at the side of the bed, Dean ran his hands over the length of Sam's body, lingering to play with his brother's cock, cupping his palms around the heavy balls, enjoying their texture and feel.

“You're really something, you know that,Sammy? A real honest to goodness treasure. Don't know why it took me all this time to get my game together and see you for the sexy bitch you are. But” he added giving Sam's balls a last fond caress,” better late than never.”

Sam's attempts to speak were thwarted by the expertly applied gag, the younger man completely at the mercy of his elder brother.

 

Under his little brother's spooked gaze, Dean unbuttoned his shirt, taking his sweet time, enjoying the moment.  
T-shirt, jeans and boxers soon followed, and with each garment discarded, Sam's attempts to free himself became more pronounced.

Chuckling, a now naked Dean rolled onto the bed, trapping his baby brother's legs with his his own.

“Come on, it's not so bad, Sammy. You're gonna benefit by my vast experience in using my mouth for more than chewing on hamburgers, though I have to admit to my virginity when it comes to blow-jobs. Be proud Sam. Yours is gonna be my first. Mmm, can't wait to taste.”

Dean lowered his face to nibble at his brother's still soft cock, using his lips to settle it within his mouth, and smiling around it as it began to harden.  
Sam could struggle all he wanted but a warm mouth around a cock was hard to resist.

When his brother's cock engorged to its full length, Dean pulled away, allowing it to bob free, admiring its generous proportions.  
His eyes searched out Sam's, whose entire body had stilled, caught, notwithstanding the circumstances, in the expectation of orgasm.

“Not bad for a first time, Don't you agree, bro?“ Dean smirked, his hand curling around the cock. “And now you're gonna orgasm for me, splatter your come all over my hand and I'm gonna watch you, knowing it's big brother who's given you pleasure.”

 

He began to stroke, up and down, keeping his eyes on Sam's face, noting every twitch, and cataloguing the darkening of Sam's pupils as he orgasmed.  
“That's it Sammy. Big brother did good, huh?”

Sam's entire body trembled in the throes of orgasm Dean noted with appreciation. His baby brother was gonna be so receptive to his attentions.

Allowing Sam to linger in the after glow, Dean moved his hand down between his sibling's legs searching for his ass-hole.  
Dean had tended to his brother in every way possible as a child but he'd missed out on that part of adult Sam's anatomy. It was time to remedy that he decided, smiling to himself.

His exploring finger soon found the hidden treasure but sitting on Sam's legs wouldn't give him the necessary access he needed and Sam wasn't going to collaborate in Dean's fucking of his ass. He'd have to adopt stronger methods.

 

Rolling off his brother, Dean picked up the two lengths of cord he'd cut earlier. One by one he pushed Sam's legs up until they were bent at the knee, tying each one by the ankle to the sides of the bed's metal frame.  
No easy feat as Sam did his best to obstruct him, but there was no contest; though pearls of sweat decorated Dean's brow when the job was finished.

“If you decide to collaborate, I won't have to do that again,” the elder man admonished. “Think on it Sammy, cos' this is they way it's gonna be from now on. You belong to me and I'm gonna fuck you when and where I want.”

Sam's eyes flashing daggers at him was the only response forthcoming from the younger man, so it didn't bother his big brother too much!

 

Dean took up a stance at the bottom of the bed and studied his handiwork. Sam's ass was completely exposed to his view and Dean considered the view to be excellent.

He ran his hands up and down Sam's legs, gratified by the trembling of the muscles as he caressed them.  
Sam's cock had softened now, nestled on his balls, beneath which an enticing hole peeked out from beneath his ass-cheeks  
Dean extended a finger and rimmed the tight entrance, his lust rising at the though of breaching it with his cock and possessing his baby brother for the very first time.

Curious, he pushed his finger in, ignoring the resistance of the muscle, fucking the little hole in and out.  
Sam tried his best to struggle but Dean had tied him down well and there was nothing he could do to stop his big brother toying with his body.

 

“Don't worry, Sammy. As it's the first time, I'm gonna go slow, open you up nice and wide. Don't want to tear you, cos I'm sure I'm gonna be getting to know this little hole very well indeed!”

After taking his pleasurable time in opening up the entrance, Dean was surprised to find himself kinda awed by the idea of fucking his brother but his foreplay in preparing Sam had upped his own desire and now his sight had narrowed to the widened, lubed hole at which he lined up his cock.

His hands gripped Sam's thighs with bruising force as he pushed the crown of his cock through the sphincter, relishing the hot tightness that surrounded it.  
When he started to thrust, the orgasm that began to build, quickly cresting and taking him over the edge, was so strong that he thought his heart would explode from the pleasure.

 

 

This time when Dean awoke, his body was lathered in sweat, his hand fisted around his cock.  
What he'd just experienced in his sleep was worse than a nightmare because he knew it had changed his perception of his baby brother completely.

With dire desperation in his heart, Dean glanced over at Sam. He was terribly afraid his nightmare might one day come true.

The end.


End file.
